


Buy You a Drink

by jshn



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jshn/pseuds/jshn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WallStreet金融男ZQ/基佬演员派派，其实完全可以当做Margin Call和Surrender Dorothy的Xover。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buy You a Drink

**Author's Note:**

> 想这样拉郎已经很久了，因为想看风骚的小基佬把闷骚的理工精英男吃干抹净的故事XDD 不过如果当成现实向的Pinto看，大概就完全OOC了吧。

+++++++  
  
五颜六色的灯光晃晕了酒杯里的半透明液体，如果加上眼前各种细高跟和黑丝袜的剪影，Zach会觉得这比自己办公室四块屏幕的数据加起来都令他头昏眼花。这不是他第一次来这种酒吧，虽然他的学生时代多数日子在CMU的教室和图书馆里度过了，可从他到Wall Street的第一天起，他就明白他的工作除了那些数学和模型之外，也有很大一部分是必须在下班后的觥筹交错中完成。这就是金融界的生存法则。你不仅得是个数学天才，还得是个社交高手。  
  
“Dude，I’m soooooo exciting that you are here.” 黑发的亚洲青年挪过来，一屁股在吧台边紧靠着Zach的位置坐下。  
  
“大家都来了嘛，好不容易完成一个大case。”Zach略微拘谨地微笑了一下。John算是他的前辈，他刚进公司的时候提点了他不少。  
  
“我还以为你的业余生活就是加班、加班、加班呢。”John撇嘴，拍了拍Zach的肩膀，“在这儿挣钱的制胜法门可不止写写答题板啊，我的小天才。干金融挣得是快钱，快钱怎么来？谁掌握的信息越全面越迅速谁就能最早下手。你看看在这里到处晃悠的大老爷们——整个Wall Street下班之后都会来这里。还有哪儿比这里更合适捞消息的？”  
  
“消息？”Zach紧张的重复了一遍，眼神不知该停在在面前晃来晃去的裸胸上还是那些丰满洁白的大腿上，该死的，就算有价值几十个亿的消息塞在那里，这活他也还是应付不来。  
  
“看你那样子，哥们，你简直像是个误入狼窝的小绵羊。”John一把夺过Zach面前的酒杯，夸张地瞪眼睛，“啤酒，说真的？这可不是你的成年party啊小朋友。来来，我去请你喝一杯。”  
  
Zach来不及拒绝：“我真的不能——”  
  
“别，今天你可不能拒绝我。”John把Zach按回座位，站起来的同时捏了一把一个路过的浓妆美女的屁股——显然他们之间玩这种把戏相当熟悉。“我去给你拿杯劲一点的。你亟需成长，dude，在各种意义上。”  
  
John意味深长地眨了眨眼，转身消失在人群中，把Zach扔在了吧台。  
  
Zach一个人坐在那里，有点局促不安。他当然不是什么未经世事的小处男，只是连日赶死线的生活让他实在太累。Zach疲惫地把头后仰了一下，顺手松了松领带，低下头的时候看到有一杯酒被放在了他面前。  
  
他从来没见过这么美丽的蓝色，比天空还澄澈。  
  
“这是什么酒，John？挺漂亮的——”Zach抬起头，没有看到John，却撞进了一双陌生的蓝眼睛里。那蓝色比他见过的所有蓝都要惊人的纯粹，甚至超过了他面前摆着的那杯酒，干净得不染一分杂质，却偏偏又湿漉漉的，目光柔软甜蜜得可以腻死人。  
  
“你……”Zach说不出话来。  
  
那人把酒杯往Zach面前推了推，“给你的。”  
  
Zach在整个华尔街数一数二的头脑此刻也正疯狂运转着，他把目光从那人的蓝眼睛上移开，掠过那只扣了下面一半纽扣的粉色衬衫，小心翼翼地瞥了眼底下那完美勾勒着臀部和大腿曲线的紧身皮裤，不得不得出一个结论——  
  
John玩的有点大。  
  
“那个，我不用——”Zach尴尬地笑了一下。  
  
“哦你羞涩起来可真可爱。”那人伸出粉嫩的舌头舔了舔下唇，Zach突然有点口干舌燥。“叫我Chris。”  
  
“好的Chris，你很棒。但这只是我朋友跟我开的一个玩笑，我不需要——”  
  
“你有伴了？”Chris看起来很遗憾。  
  
“没，我们不是……那种关系。”  
  
Zach没有来得及说完。他没有看清楚Chris是怎么移动的，总之等他反应过来的时候他已经坐到了他的大腿上，而且他的嘴里现在被塞得满满的，那个叫Chris的金发青年正疯狂地用舌头舔舐他的牙齿……唔，恩啊……他品尝到了柠檬和甘草的味道。  
  
“等一下，Chris。”Zach好不容易把自己从那个莫名其妙的舌吻中分开，他听到自己的呼吸变了调子，不过他拿不准自己是激动还是受到了惊吓。  
  
可那漂亮的年轻人看起来可不像是很有耐心。  
  
“你做什么——啊不，你——嗯嗯——”  
  
Zach觉得他一定是疯了，Chris又一次低下头吻住了他的嘴唇，这一次是用牙齿轻微地撕咬，那种微痛的触感加重了酥麻的快感，他觉得自己好像有了感觉，哦是的，在大庭广众之下。Zach感到自己发烫的脸颊正贴在Chris衬衫之间露出来的光裸肌肤上，那沁入鼻尖的不知名古龙水的味道好像让他的呼吸更加艰难了。  
  
“哦你的反应好快。”  
  
Chris原本正松松地跨坐在Zach腿上，不过现在他觉得他们的距离更近了。他又舔了舔嘴唇，故意用自己的胯部不轻不重地撞击了一下Zach出现了某种明显变化的胯部，换来了Zach一声重重的呻吟。  
  
“我……对不起。”Zach觉得自己烫的快要烧起来了，他的西裤可遮挡不住他的反应，天呐，这可太尴尬了。  
  
“你在道歉？这可真可爱，甜心。”  
  
Chris甜甜的笑了，他紧挨着Zach的身体扭动了几下，感觉到Zach和自己接触的地方变得更硬。他满意地伸出胳膊搂住Zach的脑袋再次吻了上去，一只手轻轻撕扯着Zach的黑发，一只手熟门熟路地探向Zach的衬衫。  
  
Zach感到胸前一凉，领带早就被扯开，松松垮垮地挂在一边肩膀上，原本扣到最上面一颗扣子的白衬衫也不知不觉地敞开了，Chris的手正在他胸前画着圈，抚弄着他敏感的毛发，Zach听到自己喉咙间发出了模糊的咕噜声……然后他好像听到了自己的皮带搭扣发出的声响。Zach清醒了一点，一把抓住那只还想继续向下肆虐的手。  
  
“不，我想这不太合适。”Zach艰难地吞咽着口水，他紧张地环顾了一下四周，虽然他们在吧台的最角落，也许不会有人发现，可这实在是太疯狂了。太过了。  
  
Chris的手停在Zach被解开的皮带扣上，虽然手腕被Zach扯住了，可他的两根手指已经灵活地钻了进去，若有若无地拂过Zach的勃起头部。虽然隔着内裤，可Zach还是觉得自己那里像是通过了电流，不仅完全硬了，而且还自动弹跳了一下。  
  
“Oh Fu*k。”Zach听到自己从牙缝里蹦出来某个单词。  
  
Chris咬着下嘴唇看着他，脸上是无辜的微笑。  
  
“从我身上下来。”Zach沙哑着嗓子说。他知道他现在看起来就像个被强暴到一半的衣衫不整的可怜虫，但他可不想到最后一步。  
  
但Chris偏不放过。他俯下身去，凑近Zach的耳朵，湿软的舌头在Zach敏感的耳廓里转了一圈。“旁边有洗手间。”  
  
Zach感觉到有什么东西在他素来严谨逻辑细密的大脑里爆炸了，有一簇火苗从他被舔的耳朵尖穿过他的整个身体，经过漫长而迅猛的征途，最终聚集在他的下半身。他刷得站了起来，Chris还赖在他身上，所以两个人贴得极近，几乎像是黏在了一起。  
  
Chris看起来满意极了，他伸手扯住了Zach垂在肩头的领带，绕了几圈，将他拉得更近，直到两人不留一丝缝隙。  
  
“你最好抱紧我。”他低笑着说，手指在Zach的脖颈处画着圈。  
  
Zach知道Chris说的是实话，他的衣服从衬衫到西裤全部被解开了，那个甜蜜的小混蛋。他报复性地咬了一口那正触摸着他的脸颊的手指，Chris小声痛呼，抱着Zach的脑袋狠狠地吻了上去，以一种无比纠缠的方式。  
  
Zach根本无法分辨到底是他在推着Chris，还是Chris拉扯着他，他们俩缠抱在一块儿跌跌撞撞地往旁边走去，甚至搞不清方向，摸到门的时候他们一头撞了进去，Zach甚至怀疑他们是不是进对了地方，不过Chris那时候已经完全抓住了他的勃起，所以他再也没有办法思考，唯一剩下的理智让他至少还记得反锁了门。  
  
Chris把Zach推得抵上了墙。他还在吻他，同时伸进内裤用力抓着Zach的勃起。Zach觉得他的手指比刚才还要灵活了，每一下触摸都有快感从他的脊柱上腾地升起，让他不由自主地战栗，几乎站立不稳。  
  
  
Chris忽然停下了。他看了一眼手上湿润的痕迹，还有Zach暗了一片的内裤。他拿起那几根手指放在口中吮吸了一下，朝Zach笑：“你真的很敏感，甜心。别告诉我你是处。”  
  
Zach觉得有点气恼。他这阵子整天忙得只能睡三个小时，别说找人过夜了，根本连自慰的时间都没有。但这绝对不是面前人能看轻他的理由。  
  
“你试一下就知道了。”  
  
Zach按住Chris的肩膀，用力把他推倒在洗手台上。Chris乐呵呵地任由他把他的粉色衬衫剥开扔在一边，抬起了臀部配合Zach褪下他自己的皮裤，然后——  
  
Fu*k。Zach发现他险些立马就射了，这家伙的皮裤底下居然什么都没穿。  
  
Chris也已经完全硬了，而且勃起头部也分泌了不少液体，紧贴着他柔软白皙的腹部微微颤动。他极为自然地大大分开了他的双腿，勾住有点愣神的Zach的腰部，把他拉得更近。  
  
Zach的目光完全被那赤裸的臀部吸引了。那是他见过的最完美的弧度，圆润挺翘，在黑色大理石的洗手台的衬托下显得更加白皙，就像在微微发着光。他痴迷地伸出手去，手掌紧紧贴住那两瓣臀肉，感受着那极具弹性的触感，当他的手指滑过那道窄窄的臀缝的时候，他听到Chris发出了一声喘息。  
  
Chris一手握住自己的勃起，懒洋洋地抚慰着，一手从褪下的皮裤口袋里摸出了一贯润滑剂，还有安全套。  
  
“操我。”  
  
Zach几乎是立刻接受了命令。他当然不熟练，他甚至觉得会伤了Chris，但是Chris告诉他他不在乎。所以他有点生硬地用沾满润滑剂的手指开拓着Chris的身体，直到Chris再也受不了他慢吞吞的动作，伸出一只手代替了Zach的手指，开始自己给自己润滑。  
  
这真是Zach见过的最火辣的场面，他的勃起已经正隐隐作痛，当他看到Chris将三根手指抽离自己身体的时候，他十分配合而且迫不及待地冲了进去。  
  
“啊……嗯……你果然很棒。”Chris的蓝眼睛有些迷离，他的双腿紧紧缠在Zach的腰上，抬起腰肢自己调整着进出的角度，发出一声接一声满足的呻吟。  
  
Zach狠狠地撞击，他忘记了全部的技巧，Chris的身体太棒了，他虽然是主动的一方，可节奏完全由Chris主导。当Zach撞上某一个位置的时候，Chris的腹部一下子收紧了，Zach知道就是那一点——他总是最聪明的那一个。他双手用力抓着Chris的臀，朝那个角度撞过去，一次又一次，直到Chris完全瘫软了身体，蓝眼睛看起来几乎快要融化。  
  
“你看起来……就像个……嗯嗯啊哈……就像个该死的衣冠禽兽。”  
  
Chris喘息着，他揪紧了Zach大敞着的白衬衫的下摆，Zach的领带随着他的动作垂落在Chris的脸上，遮住了他的眼睛。  
  
“You start it. ”  
  
Zach的声音低沉而沙哑，他的眼睛看起来已经全黑了。  
  
Chris发出了一声类似抽泣的声音。高潮在黑暗中击中了他，他不由自主地收紧了双腿，Zach低吼了一声，将自己深深埋入Chris体内。

  


+++++++  
  
Zach发现自己的衬衫和西裤完全被Chris的体液弄得一团糟。他勉强穿好了他们，不过那皱巴巴的领带看起来是完全报废了。  
  
Chris噙着笑看着眼前完全看不出精英样的男人狼狈地恢复了之前那种有点拘谨的羞涩模样，内心蠢蠢欲动，觉得也许可以把他带回家再来一发。  
  
Zach努力在西装口袋里找到了一叠纸币。数量不算太多，但也不少——他小心翼翼地看了一眼Chris，犹豫地把全部都塞给了他。  
  
Chris瞪大眼睛，红晕未褪的脸颊鼓了起来，不明所以地看着Zach。  
  
“John没告诉我……你也没说……我……”Zach觉得十分窘迫。  
  
“你认出了我，想让我签名？”Chris抓了把乱糟糟的金发，懊恼地叹了口气，“我以为你没有……等等，你并没有？”  
  
Zach困惑地张了张嘴。  
  
“你以为我……”Chris明白了过来。他原本应该觉得被冒犯了，但却莫名觉得这家伙看起来更可爱了。他无所谓地咧嘴笑了笑，接过那些钱。“好啊，正好够我buy you a drink。”  
  
Zach还是傻愣愣地站在原地，只是耳朵尖有点泛红。他隐约有点明白过来，自己可能搞错了这整件事情。  
  
Chris一脸轻松地拉过Zach，在他脸颊上亲了一下。“下一轮去我家吧，甜心。只要我们躲过这条路上所有讨厌的狗仔。”他眨了眨眼睛，好像整个人都在闪闪发亮，好看得像是随时都能征服全宇宙所有生物的心。  
  
Zach猛然想起了前两天凌晨回家路过电影院时看到的海报。  
  
Oh God，他简直大错特错。好吧，至少下一轮他会记得要贵一点的酒的，罗慕兰酒可能是个不错的选择。

——Fin。


End file.
